


Sugar Daddy AU（5-8）

by getmeinto



Category: EXO
Genre: Car Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getmeinto/pseuds/getmeinto





	1. Sugar Daddy 5-6

5

“去停车场吧，送你回去还是到我那里，嗯？”  
“唔嗯...我...不知道...”嘴唇紧贴着，回答也含含糊糊。

年龄差是一件很矛盾的事，此时的好处是摸清了这个不善表达自己的小孩子。

小孩子说好不一定是好，但说不知道就是好但是不敢说。

还有的好处就是在床上引导着对方也得强迫自己不能先不好意思,不好意思的那一位今天没之前那么生涩了，进入也变得没那么困难。  
只是因为边伯贤在说关于成家的对话那个时候的浅笑和现在的笑重合了，又让都暻秀在亲昵的间隙回想到林荫道的那个关于所谓家庭的对话。  
他好像突然体会到被给予的苦涩，我想要的你都给了，你想要的我似乎都给不了。  
他讨厌自己这样患得患失的矫情，又是在这样的时刻发作，但因为这不是没有来头的卑微感，总让他深信不疑。  
好似含着一颗糖的同时被灌下一口苦水。  
洒向床前的月光被云层遮罩住，他就以为别人看不见他内心的显露，任其一层层的覆盖在自己身上。  
边伯贤一直想的就是这样矛盾的事。  
所以，从开始有所希冀但又被泼一盆冷水不是没有原因的；从伴着呢喃的轻柔到某个时刻突然暴风发泄似的冲撞不是也没有原因的。

两个人根本不是心照不宣的互相取暖。  
是我们都以为自己猜中对方在想什么，但其实并不是。

 

早上醒来依旧不见边伯贤的人影，枕边还多了一张cheque，这让都暻秀愣了好一会儿，但还是小心翼翼地收好离开。回程的路上经过橡树林街时他拒绝了Eddi递给他的烟，解释说最近在做一份收益不错的兼职，一切总会好起来的。  
而无力感却在反复咀嚼最近边伯贤的行动上阵阵来袭，早课高峰的时候，都暻秀混在工学院的队伍里在廊厅内缓缓向前挪动，他发誓这是几年里第一次保持和周围人同步的速率企图去偷听，一切都是因为一句  
男朋友最近突然要求太多次怎么办？

“Antoine不是play boy，他最近是不是遇到什么事了，你应该和他谈谈。”  
“我知道，只是一见面就...其他的什么也不说，太反常了。”  
“虽然我们是好姐妹，但是我得说你是不是做了什么让他失望的事了？比如final期过于冷淡哈哈...”  
“quoi de neuf, Monsieur?”好好说话的两人突然转向了自己。  
完蛋了...  
“I was thinking...”最好的方法只能是假装自己在发呆。  
“What?”  
“Just...my stuff...?”只能带着尴尬的笑脸迅速离开现场。  
被抓不是最惨的，完蛋的原因是一整天脑子里都在萦绕着这个话题。  
最近是这样的，都暻秀可以在图书馆昏天暗地的写论文、在早课的间隙、在出租屋嚼着晚餐的任意时候，因为一个call甚至一个简短告知地点的message就马上奔去对方指定的任意地点，不说一句话在最短的时间内进入状态。  
边伯贤可以在都暻秀出浴之前闯进浴室，混着泡沫开始战斗；也可以在出租屋下的电梯内将手伸进都暻秀的毛衣内摩挲，在玄关未进入房间之前就将都暻秀摸到缴械投降。  
在一起的时候很用力，临别的时候轻轻地不留一个字眼。  
他一次都没有拒绝，没有和边伯贤在一起的时候疯狂的处理手头上的事情，final期正在缓慢落下帷幕，只有边伯贤是他的deadline。  
最后一次见面的时候，是都暻秀熬了一整夜终于交出设计craft准备补觉的清晨，冬日的白天总是来得很迟，最难熬的一夜结束，假期的开始都没有让他提起丝毫的兴奋。  
“我在你家楼下。”打开手机第一眼就看到这条信息了，他一路狂奔，将喝到一半的咖啡扔进垃圾桶，就打开了边伯贤的后车门坐进去。  
看着都暻秀的乱发和沉重的黑眼圈，一如最近的清冷语气：  
“昨晚没有在家吗？”  
“嗯...”  
“开par？”  
“不是的...”他怎么回答并不重要，下一秒就被拥在怀里，坐在边伯贤的腿上，在不算开敞的后车厢和他面对面。  
边伯贤只是默默地解开自己的袖口，接到无言的眼神，都暻秀就主动脱去身上披着寒气的大衣，为边伯贤解开皮带。  
冰冷的指戒在毛衣里摩挲时让都暻秀浑身颤抖，彻夜未眠耗尽了他的能量，只能靠在边伯贤的肩上无意识地被任意摆弄着，边伯贤将手指挤进臀缝做着扩张，一瞬间的血液上升让都暻秀比之前反应更大，血液的迅速上升让他感到晕眩，心跳也开始异常加速。  
“今天怎么这么敏感？”  
不是敏感，是昏厥猝死的前兆。  
在抱起都暻秀插入的时候，他就突然抽泣起来了，胸膛传来的心跳声无法平复，下身的的刺激也一阵一阵的蔓延，他觉得自己快要死了，但仍然没有叫停。他一直都知道的，一些事情已经发生了变化，即使不敢确定原因，事实就是每次见面只是无言的做爱。边伯贤冷酷地同时又拥有无限魅力的表情让他无法抗拒，但是他也是见过温柔的样子的，如果一切都变了，他无法有恃无恐。他现在连叫停的勇气和力气都没有，他恨自己现在自愿像一个工具一样的活着，也无法去开口说话。谁不怕死呢，但有那么一瞬间他更害怕停下来。  
他第一次在边伯贤的面前哭出声，眼泪浸湿了衬衫的肩头，边伯贤也停下了动作，看着被折磨的泪人儿。  
“暻秀啊，怎么了？”  
只是摇头，竭力想止住眼泪但还是不停地落下来，打湿了衣服，边伯贤叹了一口气，看着红着眼的小孩儿，心里心疼地紧，可身下却可耻地又胀大了一圈。  
“要停下来吗？”  
“...”  
“暻秀说话啊。”他咬着牙，几乎要吼出来了。  
“不..不要...”只是低着头，甚至自己挪动着腰肢，只靠搭在边伯贤肩膀上的双手和脑袋来维持重心，比起情迷意乱更像是挣扎。  
边伯贤停止了动作，拔出性器扶住暻秀的肩膀，弱小到他怕一用力就会捏碎。  
“你都这样了为什么还不叫停？”他没想到自己会有想要发火的一天。  
“唔呜...我...我怎么停，我没法拒绝边先生。”

“为什么？”  
“暻秀啊，想结束了吗？”

如果你不敢说，那么我说出来好了。

“嗯？”结束这两个字让都暻秀生生地将剩下的话卡在喉咙里，脑袋仿佛被狠狠地敲了一棍，让泪水早已模糊了的眼眶甚至出现了重影，本来心跳加速的胸膛像突然被巨石堵住，在开口之前世界陷入了一片黑暗。

6

再睁开眼时都暻秀发现自己被一屋子的暖黄色灯光和柔软的法兰绒床铺包围着，揉眼睛的时候才知道手里还连着输液管。房间过于温暖了，简单的挂满相框画的墙壁和精致的木制家具，不像是医院，默默地等待着输液快完成的时候才有人进来。  
“醒了吗？太好了。”发声的是一位跟随家庭医生进来的陌生男子。  
“哦，我是Johnny，伯贤在这边的朋友，他有急事回国了，拜托我照顾到你醒来。”  
“输的只是葡萄糖，医生说你就是太虚弱了导致的昏迷。”

这一觉睡得确实很舒服呢。

“那么，边先生...有说什么时候回来吗？”  
“他只说让你最近就待在这里呢，喏钥匙在这儿，我的任务完成了，Joyeux Noël！”

是啊，快圣诞了呢。  
在第二天的清晨，都暻秀尝试联系了边伯贤，却无人接听。  
啊，时差啊...真够蠢的。

几天不联系也不是什么大不了的事,只是直觉告诉他，或许两人都有感觉到，维持这段关系过于微薄的基础也开始慢慢崩塌了。尤其是上次在车里，他清楚的听到了，边伯贤先说出了要不要结束的话。越没勇气到最后好像就会越难挽回，是否作出改变从不敢变成不能。太无力了，自己拼了命不想说出口的话，还是到了要面对的那一天。  
在充满节日气氛的商业大街上漫无目的的逛着，透过一排排玻璃望着连卡佛装饰精美的橱窗前，他的愿望就更加强烈。闪闪发亮的饰物让他不禁靠近观赏，但最后映在玻璃前的只有身无分文的稚嫩的自己。 

如果可以勇敢一回，就那么一回，无论结局如何。

他翻开那本每天都会带在身上的皮质装帧的笔记本，一页页的翻着黄皮页，清晰地记录着他三年来的心血。用炭墨笔和水彩记录着的设计手稿，用手抚摸着盘曲勾勒的线条和闪闪发光的宝石上色效果，几年间的光影历历在目。  
人一旦在某个瞬间坚定了一个信念，就可以无所畏惧了。  
合上书页，他轻轻地将唇贴近封面，仿佛在为过去懵懵懂懂着付出的岁月做一个吻别。

连之前家里雇来的佣人都不得不回西城区过节的24日了，仍然没有边伯贤的任何消息，都暻秀没有什么情绪，只是查看手机消息的频率已经到了连自己都不耐烦的程度。  
今天早午餐做的丰富一点，那么这样可以一个小时不查看消息；再把家里好好装饰一下吧，毕竟之前Johnny那么热心的把松树送过来了呢，这样可以两个小时不查看消息了……嗯，那么再就着红酒看部电影吧，就这么逼着自己不停地运转身体而不去思考，最后在温暖的夜灯下瞥了一眼时钟，不敢相信转眼就到了可以入眠的时间了。

他不是会那么注重特别纪念日子的人，可是就着客厅壁炉旁的法兰绒毯子躺下的时候，就那么一直盯着炉内燃烧着的火焰才后知后觉，  
整个一天都在想念那个人，房子的主人。  
与其这样在等待的同时边细数边懊恼着自己过去每一次会面时自己犯下的失误与过于疲倦的身躯和过于懦弱的心理所造成的隔阂，还不如让那个人直接出现在自己面前，牺牲二十余年的脸皮诚恳地对话吧。之后...之后怎样都可以接受。

可是，为什么今天也不回来呢，街道上的每一间小盒子里的人们都在祈祷赞颂着主的降临，一起欢声笑语交换礼物吧。Où es-tu？你在哪？

夜虽还早，但我只能抱着这样的想法入睡了。

翻来覆去不安定的睡着，仿佛听到了一些细碎地声响，开门时吱吱呀呀的声音，窸窣作响的抑制着的脚步声...不想中断自己的睡眠，但纠结了好久还是因为被炉火烤的口舌干燥而不得不起身去喝水。  
在把脚步迈进餐厅之前就感受到，是边伯贤回来了。踏入冰冷的瓷砖地板之后更加确定了，虽未开灯但洒落的月光将房间映衬的像水族馆一样的幽暗深蓝，坐在吧台上背靠着玻璃窗月光下的黑色剪影，手中握着的玻璃酒杯也在黑暗的房间里发出微弱的反光。  
“你回来了，边先生。”  
没有回答，只听见玻璃碰撞清脆的声响和往酒杯里倾倒液体流动时吨吨的声音。  
自觉地走近了，一股浓烈白兰地味道的鼻息扑面而来。  
“是在等我吗？”带着磁性金属感的熟悉声音。  
“嗯。”  
“真的吗？”  
“我一直睡在客厅，觉得边先生会回来。”  
“呃哈，是我喝醉了还是你喝醉了？”  
“...”  
看来都暻秀自己也没有意识到，过去累计的一切不做表达的行为造成了边伯贤对自己行动预判的一步步退让。他静静地伫立在原地，但心已经在为接下来的未知发展砰砰跳到喉咙了。

“有些事，很想和边先生说清楚。”

不知是不是因为喝酒了，话音刚落就听到桌面凌乱的玻璃碰撞的声音，在过于安静的房间里气氛竟然突然显得有些慌乱，边伯贤局促地扶正物品，在开口之前猛灌了一口酒。  
“暻秀想说什么，我大概知道。”  
“不用麻烦自己开口了，是我擅自把你接过来的，所以想什么时候离开都可以。”  
“现在也可以，明天也可以。”

预想到了这样的情境，是自己幻想到的无数场景之一，但刚才悬着的心还是宛如跳崖般迅速下沉，无论怎样稳住自己的呼吸都无法叫停。  
我该说什么。  
“边先生，那次在车里...”  
“啊，我很抱歉，不知道你的情况那么糟糕还逼你做那样的事。”  
我该怎么办，怎么办。

脑袋飞速运转的时候，脸庞突然有了温柔的手指触感。从刚才到现在两个人的距离一直相近到没有意识到需要调整的程度，连弥漫吐出的酒味都适应到一如平常呼入的空气。  
“每次见面都想好好地看着，连做爱的时候都不想离开视线，因为太喜欢了，眼睛喜欢，嘴唇也喜欢，都喜欢。”说到的部位都被轻轻地摩挲着，边伯贤从吧台下来，俯视的角度和距离又突然缩小到了让人窒息的程度。

“但是，现在不想再看见这张脸了。”第一次感受到一句话带着坚定的颤抖。

“嘴上说着好，而眼睛里满是不甘心！”捏住脸的手突然甩开。

都暻秀也因为突然的施力踉跄了一下向后退了一步，如果说刚才的心像跳崖般下坠，现在就像三级跳一样在听到每一句话的同时都在下沉到更深的不知道到底有多深的地方。紧绷到开始感到痛的程度。  
“暻秀啊，不用因为我给了你资助而强迫自己做不想做的事，不要把我变成罪人，自己变成受害者，要知道自尊是自己赚来的，我能给你的只有钱和...”  
“算了...”

极力忍住要发疯般想要解释的心，选择最理智和大胆的话语回答。  
”我承认，之前自己的自尊心过于强烈伤害到了自己，也伤害到了边先生。但是对边先生，没有因为施舍了钱而涨起来的自尊，什么程度的都可以做。  
“一切都是我自愿的。”

该死，说了不要让我变成罪人了。  
边伯贤拿起酒杯猛灌了一口酒，向前一步捞起都暻秀，抓起脖子，弯伸着身体压住刚抚摸过的嘴唇，将嘴里冰凉的白兰地渡到对方的口里，和滚烫的唇舌交融着，突然的动作和强烈冲击的触感让都暻秀全身颤栗起来。  
这个吻过于绵长纠缠，因为之前的绷紧感突然放松，到最后脱力到全身发软，想要借力维持平衡前就被按在地上跪在边伯贤面前，未来及反应只听见耳边传来金属扣崩开抽拉皮带的声音，抬头仰视只有一张看不清表情的脸在凝视自己，嘴里说着：  
“知道该怎么做吧。”


	2. Sugar Daddy 7-8（Fin）

7

不要，不要试探我。 

都暻秀缓缓起身，转头给边伯贤留下自己的背影，蹒跚地向前走去。  
在背后的人发出一声明显地嗤笑的同时，都暻秀停住了，借着月光摸索着黑暗里的厨房用具，随着哗啦啦的一声水龙头开启的声音，他把头伸进洗手台，大口大口地灌下冰凉的自来水，吐出，再灌入，在关上之后把最后一口直接咽进肚子里，冰凉的液体沿着喉部灌进胃里，沿路的冰感直冲大脑。  
再次走向从刚才起就一动不动在观察着自己的边伯贤，单膝跪在地板上，仰头说道：  
“刚喝酒了，那样会很辣的。”

极其冷静的说完后，亲手褪去衣物，含下高昂着的性器，除了生疏感，没有一丝停顿与迟疑。被冰凉的口腔包裹住滚烫的性器与舌头的游动让边伯贤不禁被刺激的头皮发麻，只能反手扒住吧台边缘，整个人都处在酒精氤氲的晕眩和突然动作下的震惊状态中。  
灌了冰水的都暻秀口腔内麻痹到并没有什么知觉，所以更能够硬着头皮照着之前为了精神建设特意找的片子中去做；没有经验凭着模仿与想象去做。中途也有生疏到碰撞到牙齿的时候，对方也并无反应。在口腔完全温热前试着用舌头舔舐前端，再吞入模拟性交的动作。原本只是以不断调整呼吸来忍着的边伯贤也禁不住仰头喟叹，由明显的呼吸变为浓重的喘气声。  
视线转移只去享受就好了，但是转回到在身下吞吐的人才清醒过来，一把抓住肩膀轻轻推开。  
“暻秀啊，不要做了...”  
不管什么样的情况，总是心疼你，纵使早已经超过怜爱的程度，变为可以试着去自私乖戾的喜欢，并且已经到了努力也不能获得回应几乎要放弃，想要即使通过报复的极端手段也要尽快收场，好留自己一个人独自面对的局面，还是会心疼你。

都暻秀抬起头，无论怎么盯着都无法收到想要强迫转移的视线的回应，他以为这个局面自己会再次没骨气地哭出来，可是没有眼泪。每一次不坚定的眼神都被毫无暴露的观察到，每一次莫名其妙的自卑感与懦弱都在折磨着自己，这次不要了。即使今天是一个阶段的结束，那些感觉也不会因为这个结束而离开，从来都是逃避而已。  
“在车上因为害怕结束连停止都不敢说出口而差点死掉，我不要结束，我不想！”  
“在见到边先生之后，我从来就没有想过要结束。”

可以理解为已经卑微到连想要先提出结束的勇气与想法都没有，但事实就是，从未想过要结束。

他站起来，进一步贴近边伯贤，对方仿佛雕塑般伫立在原地，除了在靠近时突然乱了一次呼吸的交换，什么声音也没有发出，他像拥抱般贴近边伯贤发热的胸膛，然后在他的身后拿出配酒的冰格，倒出融化了一半的冰块嚼在嘴里。用手抚上因为停顿不再敏感的性器，还未等边伯贤开口，蹲下继续刚才的动作。  
冰块与舌头翻滚包裹着性器，连续的冷热刺激让边伯贤再也忍不住发出声音，扣住桌边的手也抚摸着都暻秀的肩膀一路沿上到锁骨、颈侧、耳边的碎发，身下欲望的满足感不断攀升，手也无法自控地从正额头穿入向后梳着都暻秀的前额发，接受到肌肤触感的信号，即使疲倦到口齿麻木，都暻秀也在加快自己的动作，直到某一瞬间，边伯贤手中的力突然加大，呼吸急促到喘气声停止的时候，即使被大力向后推开，性器射出的滚烫的液体还是洒在了下巴上，进而流入颈部和毛衣，场景过于色情。  
夜更深了，月亮已经高高地爬上顶端，屋子里变得更加透亮，等都暻秀再次站起身盯着边伯贤的时候，就完全失去自主性地被反身压在吧台上。手从头部后面被边伯贤按住贴近嘴唇，唇舌自然地搅在一起，比之前更加疯狂，没有一丝喘息的机会。  
另一只手也没有空着，伸入毛衣内刮过腹部和乳尖，又窜入后背来回摩挲，冰凉地触感和刺激在身前身后不断交替。而后则是身下传来的冰凉的异物感，忍着全身的颤抖将手扣在边伯贤的背上，所有的动作都水到渠成，又多了一份交融叠加的疯狂。  
在扩张到差不多，接吻也到了嘴唇麻木程度的时候，边伯贤放开了纠缠着的唇舌和手，抽出挂在腰间的早在之前就被扯开的皮带，将都暻秀翻身背对自己压在台子上，双手缚住举过头顶用皮带绑住，连捆绑扣住时发出的各种声音，和颈处传来的气息触感都变得十分暧昧。  
直到后面不断传来浓重的鼻息和酒精气味，才发现边伯贤还是醉的很厉害，不然也不会在没有过多反抗的情况下还是要缚住都暻秀，发了疯一样粗暴地进行每一步动作。也因此即使适应了多次，后面被性器插入时的疼痛感比以往也并未减轻多少。  
边伯贤在后面抽动的同时，顺势将裹在都暻秀身上的毛衣掀开推至颈部，露出光洁的后背，俯身吻上，衔着接吻前在口中尚未融化完的冰块在背上来回滚动，下面也不停止毫无节奏的抽插动作。  
来自下身持续不断和后背冰凉的唇舌与冰块交替叠加的刺激令都暻秀禁受不住呻吟起来，不断扭动着身体，但越是抗拒，全身就被贴的越来越紧，压在台子上的乳尖也在摩擦中不断地传来难耐的触感。  
只有双手死死地抠住桌子边缘，张开嘴巴不断急促地呼吸才能发泄难耐地感受，也因此没有办法控制住发出各种叫喊，但来自背后的撞击好像没有要松懈的意思。边伯贤的双手扣住都暻秀的胯部与臀瓣，柔软的触感让他更加兴奋，下身与臀肉冲撞的声响不绝于耳，混杂着身下都暻秀近乎于泣声的叫喊。除了视线黑暗其他的一切感官都更加敏感，闭上眼睛身下传来的连绵不绝直冲大脑的刺激令他头脑晕眩，却仿佛身处极乐般美妙。  
身下的感觉不断放大，酒精的作用也在时间流逝中逐渐削弱。倏地冷静后，边伯贤解开了捆绑住都暻秀手腕的皮带，拔出性器放任其在身下得以片刻地喘息。  
未说一句话慢慢地将都暻秀翻过身来站定，再次紧贴身体的时候发现对方的性器也早已高高挺起。搂住腰腹将都暻秀推至旁边的墙壁紧紧压上，将毛衣再次向上推一直越过头顶到肘部，并解开自己衬衫的扣子脱下随意丢掉。  
脊梁传来的冰冷与胸膛贴近地火一般炽热的身躯。整个晚上都暻秀都处在冰与火的交替之中，一如随言语起伏着的心。  
离开被吻住的唇，边伯贤将攻势转为裸露的胸膛，用舌头舔舐着凸起的乳尖，对方就立刻软了下来，被毛衣缚住的双臂绕过头部搭在边伯贤的肩膀上得以支撑。而后就被抓住肋骨向上托举，因为惊异于边伯贤的上肢力量和突然失重的身体还未发出的叫声，下一秒就因为身下再次被性器贯穿而爆发出来。重力的原因使每一次抽插都比之前更加深入，悬空着的紧张感也让都暻秀只得紧贴墙壁或贴住边伯贤的胸膛，大腿和双膝紧紧夹住他的胯部，双手紧紧搂住肩膀无法动弹，跟随着对方的节奏。  
此起彼伏的刺激令都暻秀无法忍耐住呻吟，过于安静的房间声音被无限放大，让他感到羞耻，最后无可奈何将蹭着边伯贤颈部的嘴唇紧紧贴住咬下去。并没有让边伯贤感到疼痛，反而只像是被宠坏了的小奶猫咬了手指一样感到酥酥痒痒的，因交合的快感而喟叹喘息之后发出像第一次结合时一样宠溺安抚般地笑声。

这个时候都暻秀才突然抑制不住红了眼眶，即使快感未消失，也止住了因其发出的声音，化为无声的喘息。  
似乎有所感应，边伯贤也放缓了自己的动作，变得轻柔缓慢，边将脸颊贴近，想要探测出什么信息来。  
“怎么了？”  
都暻秀将吻小心翼翼地覆盖在刚才咬住的颈侧，用唇瓣感受咬出的纹路，在眼眶里打转的眼泪也落下来滴在颈上，让边伯贤条件反射似的轻微地颤抖了一下。  
“Baekyun呐，对不起，总是让你难过。”被抱住依偎在肩膀上，贴着边伯贤脸颊的一侧用母语吐露出话来。  
低沉略带稚嫩的嗓音传入耳内，让边伯贤再次轻声笑起来，就这么轻易地又软下心来，想紧紧抱住小孩子揉他的头。  
不过，现在可不是温馨的时刻啊。  
继续挺身有节奏的抽插，两人交缠在一起的气息也由同步的有序逐渐变为情迷的混乱，借着墙壁的支撑力抽出一只手来抚摸着都暻秀的性器，为他做着排解，最终两人在浓重的喘息中先后射了出来。

8

像抱着大型犬一样将都暻秀抱进浴室清洗，自己也清醒许多，两人在氤氲着热气的浴缸中相对而坐，享受片刻无言也不感到尴尬的宁静。

换上清爽的衣服，牵着手面对面在壁炉旁躺下，柔软的地毯和铺在身上法兰绒被褥使疲倦袭来，但是因为感受到相互盯着自己的眼神又都不愿将眼睛合上结束这一夜晚。  
“可以抱着边先生吗？”  
抚摸着柔软的碎发，感受着逐渐靠近的温热的气息喷洒在暴露在丝质浴袍睡衣之外半裸露的胸膛上，没有回答，直接将小孩子搂在怀抱里当作回应。  
“边先生就这么轻易地原谅我了吗，我还有一大堆的解释想说给你听。”  
“嗯，那就留下来陪我，慢慢说。”

只是一句安抚，没想到小家伙真的滔滔不绝的说着每一件自己曾经在意或未留心到的事情，有些挣扎和努力自己感受得到，所以一直没有放弃，但有些知道了之后不免为可怜的小家伙感动到鼻酸。  
感动之余也开始反思起来，总觉得自己成熟到对付小孩子不成问题，有了一定的年纪世故也懒惰到越来越不愿意去耐心地思考别人的心意，最好直接表达给我是最好的；也对自己的同理心过于乐观，觉得在绝大多数情况下能够无懈可击地最好的呈上自己的心意，就算是结束也要自作主张照顾对方自己做辜负的那一方。  
但并不是那样，少年因饥寒交迫的现实和卑微踌躇的内心对爱情望而却步且不自知时，与情窦初开的少女情怀心事的复杂恼人程度可谓是不相上下的。感慨于差一点点就要失去的情形，忍不住长叹了一口气。  
滴答滴答，挂在墙上的木质古典钟表响起了午夜的钟声，夜晚结束了。

以为快要熟睡的小家伙听到响声想起什么似的猛地探出头来，起身到装饰好的圣诞树下拿出包装好的礼物盒。  
“是给边先生的圣诞礼物。”  
挑起眉头假装淡定的拆开装帧朴素的盒子，实际上嘴角已经上扬到自己都没有想象到的程度了。  
不算小巧的盒子里用本地的草本点缀着四朵同枝的百合，疑惑着可能隐藏的什么特殊花语的时候，小家伙犹豫着似乎不太敢说出口，但还是佯装镇定的说出：  
“四支卡萨布兰卡的意思是[不要放弃自己深爱着的人]。”  
嘴角上扬也不足够表现自己的内心了。  
而在礼盒中间被小心翼翼包裹着的是一个深蓝色丝绒方盒，打开来黑色的软垫里扣着在炉火照耀下透着闪烁光芒的东西。毕竟也是个体面的大人，一眼看出是银制的袖扣。造型还算特殊，表面宛如藤蔓般缠绕着的银，内嵌了一颗灰珍珠，不似工艺流水线的完美成品，有着浓重的手工制作痕迹。  
用手刮了下都暻秀的鼻子笑了笑说：  
“小家伙自己都不舍得给自己点好的，要送我这种看起来就很贵的东西吗？”  
“不是最贵的，但是我找了很久才找到可以自己手工制作的珠宝古董店。”  
“我不喜欢钻石，这是老板珍藏的传世的珍珠。”

“那岂不是更贵？”  
“我把自己的设计手稿卖给了他，还好能够赏识啊，再加上退了出租房的钱以及十二万分的诚意拿到的。”  
轻描淡写的一句话。

“等等...”信息量似乎太大一时无法接受，刚刚还沉浸与震惊于喜悦的边伯贤情绪马上阴云密布担忧起来。  
“你这是做好了流落街头，以及断了以后的饭碗钱的准备来送我这个？”  
并不清楚手稿对于都暻秀的意义的程度，也能感觉到刚刚说出的所有都是对于他一等一重要的东西，想到这里也不自觉的皱起眉头来，不敢想象如果真的像之前狠下心来作了断之后一无所有的都暻秀会怎样。

这孩子，为什么在感觉对我毫无纠缠留恋的表面下，却好像牺牲得更多。

“边先生的出现，是我这个冬天唯一、也是最温暖最幸福的事情。我什么也没有，所以只想要把自己真正觉得珍贵的东西送给你。”

不想说矫情的话，这个年纪了，在这种温情的时刻怕眼泪掉下来，所以狠下心来转移了话题：  
“那么另一个盒子里是什么？”  
躲过了想要拦住自己拆开盒子的都暻秀，刚打开就掉落了许多不明的纸张。捡起来一个一个翻着，气不打一处来。  
全部都是过去所有拿给他的卡，开出的未兑现的支票，就像幼稚的情侣分手时想要送还的书信一样仔细地叠起来，一如初次送出的样子未曾折损过。

“是真的打算流落街头吗？”心酸地同时还拿着一叠佯装敲着小家伙的脑袋。

“没关系的，经过一次洗礼，我心里有底的。虽然很困难，但是我还有这个。”指了指被刚才敲过的脑袋。

卖掉珍藏了两三年的设计手稿，厚厚地每一笔都是自己积累的心血，连古着店的老板都忍不住想要询问背后的故事，最后竟好像小说里安排的被感动到的慈善家一样在尘封的盒子里拿出多年不见天日的宝贝倾情相送。  
说不心疼是假的，但抱着孤注一掷的决心和勇气去做一件事是永生难忘的宝贵财富。失去了有限的设计稿，但创造出更多无限的可能的要素都好好地保存在自己的脑海里，谁也夺不走。  
只是，虽说诚挚的感情可以经历住种种误会与一次次失望的考验，但因错过的机会导致全盘的失败倒是远比人们想象的要容易。

掉落的还有一份写了显眼的【欠条】二字标题的纸条。只是简略地扫了一眼冰冷的文字就又要头脑冒烟了，都暻秀这家伙的别扭心理，自己可能要花好长时间才能理解呢。不对，比起理解，还是要遏制住强迫改掉更靠谱。  
头快要埋到地毯下面了，还要硬着头皮装作和平常一样一本正经的样子狡辩：  
“是想要全部还给边先生，然后建立纯洁正当的交往关系。”  
“可是暻秀这么败家，我看...还是先维持这样不纯洁不正当的交往关系吧。”掐着稚嫩又倔强的脸蛋，边伯贤再也抑制不住自己得逞的笑声。

“Merry Christmas，Mr.B。”  
接收到来自Mr.B轻柔的额头吻之后，受尽苦难的都暻秀终于进入了十二月以来最安稳的一次睡眠。

但是在绝情的打断小家伙的欲说还休强迫睡觉是一回事，第二天清晨就出门找到珠宝店，拿出比都暻秀的十二万还要多一分的诚心和倾家荡产也要拿回的决心央求店主赎回设计稿，顺带着以自己的视角诉说着和小家伙迂回曲折的故事再次赚了一把多愁善感的店主眼泪就是另外一回事了。

Fin.


End file.
